


Breaking The Habit

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jace Wayland, Crying, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Request Fills, Shadowhunter's have wings, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Ofstarlightandbows asked: alec/jace/magnus wingfic au! alec and mangus taking care of jace's wings after jace has been injured in a fight after being reckless again. jace gets turned on as they are tending them and it leads to magnus and alec punishing jace sexily like spanking and denying him and making him beg till he's nearly sobbing with need all while teasing his wings. jace has his wings spread over them as he snuggles with them when they're done.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Shadowhunter Tales [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885717
Kudos: 22





	Breaking The Habit

“Sit still, I can’t fix this scrape on your wing if you keep squirming,” Magnus scolded the blond gently as he held his blue glowing hands over the sluggishly bleeding wound that spanned a few layers of Jace’s golden coloured left wing. 

“I can’t help it, your magic feels…” Jace trailed off, cheeks turning pink as he ducked his head to stop himself from blurting something out. Magnus raised an eyebrow and turned his eyes to Alec who was carefully removing dead or withered feathers from Jace’s right-wing. Alec’s cheeks were darkening as he pursed his lips and Magnus belied that he was missing out on something here. 

“Believe it or not, I do not know much about Shadowhunter wings,” Magnus said plainly, trying not to be frustrated that his lovers were keeping something from him, he did know how integral their wings to them and if he was going to keep healing and grooming them he should know more about them. 

“They are sensitive,” Alec said softly as he dug his fingers into Jace’s feathers harder than before and a keen was ripped from Jace’s mouth before Jace twisted around to glare at his Parabatai. 

“Ah, that kind of sensitive,” Magnus said as understanding settled in before a frown crossed his face when something else clicked. 

“That means you are in extra pain when they are damaged,” 

“…Yes, that’s why I rarely use my wings when in close quarters combat,” Alec admitted, giving Jace an unimpressed look.

“It’s a habit! Besides I didn’t mean for that demon to get a hit in on my wings,” Jace huffed, shifting under the intense gaze Magnus was settling on him. 

“I think to help break you of this harmful habit, that we may need to install a punishment system of sorts.” Magnus’ eyes lost their glamour, his slitted cat eyes were on full display now as he stared Jace down like a predator. Alec sat up straighter and adopted a thoughtful look on his face, it sent a shiver down Jace’s spine but his cock was still half-hard against his thigh inside of his sweatpants. 

“…What sort of punishment system?” Jace wet his lips as he studied his lover, body tense with anticipation. 

“Spanking, denial, edging, that sort of thing.” Magnus waved a glowing hand and all of Jace’s wounds and tangled feathers were sorted, by the way, Alec sighed and rolled his shoulders his hidden wings must have been quickly groomed by Magnus’ magic as well. 

“What punishment did I warrant for today?” Jace asked in a quiet voice, fingers curling and uncurling on his thighs as his sweatpants bulged in his mounting arousal. 

“A spanking, now be a good boy and lay over my lap,” Magnus ordered, watching amused as both Jace and Ale straightened up at the order. Jace curled his wings around his back before he carefully spread himself over Magnus’ lap and laid his arms over Alec’s thighs. Alec laced their fingers together, eyes dark as he watched as Magnus rolled Jace’s sweatpants down until the blond’s ass was bared. Jace shivered as Magnus rubbed his hands over the plump bare skin. 

“What is your safe word, Jace?” Magnus asked before he began. 

“Valentine,” Jace breathed out before gasping, arching off of Magnus’ lap when the Warlock brought his hand down across his ass cheeks. Alec’s fingers flexed against Jace’s as he watched Magnus’ arm swing down again and how the pale skin of Jace’s ass turned pink under the force of Magnus’ hand landing on his ass. Jace gasped and squirmed from his place over Magnus’ lap and clung to Alec’s hands. Magnus dragged his fingers through Jace’s slightly fluttering wings that were now drooping under the new sensations that his body was being filled with as Magnus’ spanked him.

“Oh, ah,” Jace panted as he dropped his head down as his hips jerked up to meet Magnus’ hand. Jace couldn’t help but rock his hips against Magnus’ strong thigh, cock leaking against the silk fabric of Magnus’ pants. Alec tugged one of his hands free in order to run his fingers through Jace’s wings and hair, tugging and twisting in just the right way that was bringing tears to the blond’s dual-coloured eyes. 

“M-Magnus, ah, ah, Alec!” Jace moaned, squeezing his eyes closed allowing a few tears to slip down his cheeks as his cock throbbed from where it was being rubbed against Magnus’ thigh. 

Magnus winked at Alec who raised an eyebrow in reply before Magnus’ hand glimmered with his blue magic and he landed a rather hard slap to Jace’s ass causing the blond’s wings to flare out wide and his body arch almost all the way off of Magnus’ lap while a sob was ripped from his throat. 

“Ah, ah, I can’t, I can’t.” Jace sobbed as he buried his face against Alec’s knee, tears seeping into the fabric of Alec’s pants. 

“Shh, sh, easy,” Magnus hummed as he smoothed his hand over Jace’s heated and red-coloured skin. 

“You took your punishment so well Jace,” Magnus praised while Alec murmured praises to Jace as well. 

“T-Thank you,” Jace slurred as his whole body relaxed as he was carefully gathered in the arms of his lovers until he was cuddled between them, protectively. Jace flexed his wings before spreading them wide and they draped over both Alec and Magnus. 

Magnus pressed a kiss to Jace’s lips while Alec rolled his shoulders and released his wings from their hidden place and the raven blue/black feathers intertwined with Jace’s golden coloured wings and the trio was cocooned in a dome of angelic protection that only two Shadowhunter’s of Alec and Jace’s standing could provide and Magnus had never felt more blessed in his long life and could only hold his winged lovers closer so they could exist in their little world for a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
